


Spells

by eClair23



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Willa finds out that Philby kissed Charlene.
Relationships: Isabella "Willa" Angelo/Dell Philby
Kudos: 3





	Spells

The five Kingdom Keepers and Amanda and Jess were huddled around a table in front of the ice cream parlor in Walt Disney World, discussing ways to break spells if one was placed on a fellow Keeper. 

“Kissing seems to work. I guess it doesn’t have to be true love’s kiss, though, because it worked when Philby kissed me,” Charlene contributed.

Willa, who up until this point had been contributing heavily to the conversation, fell silent for a moment, then excused herself to go to the restroom. However, she actually headed straight out to Main Street instead and plopped down on a bench.

The rest of the Keepers sat in a stunned silence. Willa very rarely let her emotions get the better of her, and none of them were quite sure how to react.

Philby blinked. 

“You hadn’t told her yet, had you,” Charlene concluded.

Philby shook his head. “Should I have?”

Charlene, Amanda, and Jess nodded, exasperated. “Duh! Philby, come on, that girl is head over heels for you! Just go and apologize, and tell her how you feel about her. It’s about darn time, if you ask me,” Charlene rolled her eyes.

He waited a moment before following Willa, who he spotted quickly, seating himself on the bench beside her. 

He cleared his throat. “I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can,” her voice was heavy with unshed tears. He’d never heard her so hurt, and he felt terrible that he was the reason why. 

Philby silently offered her a handkerchief, which she accepted gratefully. 

“I only kissed her to break the spell, I promise.”

“Why did you have to do it? Why not Maybeck, or Finn?”

“Finn wouldn’t do it because of Amanda, and Maybeck… chickened out, I guess.”

She nodded.

“I really am sorry, though.” 

After a pause, he added, “Do you trust me?”

She laughed shakily. “You sound like Aladdin.” She paused for a moment, then asked quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Philby answered her, “But I, uh, I guess I hurt you more by not telling you. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry I freaked out on you. I should have trusted you.”

“It’s forgotten.”

“Thanks.”

“Want to grab ice cream? My treat.”

“Considering no one’s here, I think it’s free,” she joked.

“Next time, then.”

She nodded.

“Shall we head back?” He offered his hand, helping her up. She didn’t let go until they got back to the ice cream parlor.


End file.
